falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairbanks
"Welcome to the Ice-Hell. I recommend that you turn back now." ''- A Fairbanks' farmer. '''Fairbanks' is a war torn city in the Yukon Wasteland. History After the Great War, the once large city of Fairbanks was left in ruins. Two missiles had managed to strike the city during the fighting; wiping out most of the downtown area in the blink of an eye. After the conditions had become safe again, most of the people came out of hiding. They began to gather the remainder of what was left of the city, and forged a meager existence. The soil was still relatively good outside of the city, and the people of Fairbanks had a very abundant food source to sustain themselves. Then, in 2148; the Raiders came. Four Raider Gangs: the Ice Hounds, the Mounties, the Yukon Boys and the Snow Hawks invaded the city. For days, the people and the city were raped, burnt, and killed as the savage gangs swept through. Then, the four gangs met each other. Do to the common Raider gang element in the Yukon Wasteland, all four of the gangs hated each other. This event would be the starter of the total collapse of the cities' culture and economy. The Four gangs began to attack each other immediately; beginning to try to kill each other at the very spot. The battles would quickly move into the old downtown areas and the old suburban areas outside of the city. The gangs began to take the citizens of the once peaceful town and made them members, promising them that they would provide protection. This, for the citizens; was fair enough. The battles were very bloody, often involving short range and melee combat. Dozens of raiders would often be seen laying on the ground dead, since most of their other members would fear of going out into the open and being killed. Though no matter how many raiders were killed, the four gangs managed to recruit more members from civilians that wanted to join for safety. Then, another group entered the game; the New American Army. When a small group of the N.A.A. came wandering into the town in 2150; the four raider groups were skeptical. Many of the raiders thought that the Power-Armor sporting soldiers were just lunatics in metal. The Yukon Boys and the Snow Hawks were crazy enough to send their members to 'kill' these crazy men; but the soon found out that they were 'invincible' crazy men. For five years, the four gangs were beat down by the N.A.A. as they tore through the city. The gangs managed to buy technology off of arms dealers, like Laser Rifles; that could conflict them. This helped only a little, as the death ration was every twenty raiders for one N.A.A. soldiers. The N.A.A. also seemed to receive reinforcements every week, which caused the raider gangs to weaken. Finally, in 2155; the New American Army left for the place they called home. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Settlements